


Completion

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Courage, Friendship, Gen, Love, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of four drabbles about the shikon no tama and how it has effected four women's, and I use that term loosely, lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388807) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



**Courage**

 

Midoriko's journey began with courage. Her moral bravery that allowed her to fight for her friends' sake. It was courage that allowed to step forward and learn how to use her powers. Valor that allowed her wisdom to appreciate the gifts of love and be able to share her love with others. For what was a miko, if she cared not for her people and they for her?

 

It was through her courage that she was able to stand strong and firm. Through courage she achieved great things. It was courage that gave her the reputation of having achieved perfect balance, a living example of perfect harmony.

 

Which was ridiculous.

 

Midoriko hardly lived the life of harmony, for she spent everyday using every speck of her courage to fight, and not just her most famed battles against demons, where she would purify up to ten at a time.

 

She fought for those who were too weak to fight back. She fought everyday, discussing with venerable elders what justice meant, and the pathways the villagers should follow. She fought for those who lost their homes in the wars so that they could find a place to stay and rest. She fought for those who were dying from illness, using her skills to stop them from giving up, to help aid them in their recovery.

 

She couldn't allow herself to show fear, because the people around her needed her. They needed her to be the courageous miko.

 

At the end, when the jaws of the monster closed around her, it was courage that caused her to reach deep within herself and find an answer. That while it wouldn't allow her to win, it would cause a stalemate for the match, until the time when came the person who could finish it.

 

_Courage was the first step to creating the Shikon no Tama._

 

**Friendship**

 

It was friendship that shaped Kirara's journey. From kittenhood, which she would not have lived past if a certain person had not extended a courageous hand of friendship. Thanks to that person, Kirara learned what smiles and laughter meant and found that she liked them. When her first friend died, bravely in battle, Kirara fled to bring strong allies, to help continue that heroic miko's dream.

 

Through this circle of friends, a village was founded. One ideal to Kirara. Where her dual nature could be appreciated, neither side of her personality turned away. A home with a connection to her past. She could protect the memory of that first friend's death, but also move forward with new friends.

 

Here Kirara could help fight and remind others what they were fighting for. In the demon hunters' village she was a valuable member of the force and a valuable friend. She was a living reminder that having the friendship of a youkai was not necessarily a bad thing.

 

Kirara was there when trouble began to brew again. When difficult decisions were made, when in wisdom, the village realised that they could not honour their promise. The village had realised they could not protect the Shikon no Tama through their own merits alone.

 

Kirara was glad that the ones she loved had the understanding to realise their limits. She was glad that they had a chance to achieve peace. She would fight to help protect to look after their lives with everything she had, just as she did for that precious friend who died so that those whom she loved could be safe. Through Kirara's connections in the past, she would always offer her friendship to those who helped keep the Jewel of Four Souls safe.

 

After all...

 

_It was through friendship that the Shikon no Tama became possible._

 

**Wisdom**

 

People had always stated that Kikyou was wise beyond her years. Even when her parents had died, she did not throw hysterics; instead she held herself with dignity. She and her youngest sister lived by the temple now and both were a great boon to the village.

 

Kikyou's calm, courageous nature was admired by all. She did not show fear, and she always gave comfort where it was needed. Kikyou easily offered her friendship and aid to anyone who needed it. She believed in people, even when those said people did not believe in themselves.

 

Wise beyond her years was the phrase that people repeated often, spreading the word throughout Japan. It was obvious that Kikyou was something special, with her sad beauty, spiritual prowess and the way she always seemed to have an answer to all of everyone's problems.

 

Yet, there was always something about Kikyou that made people wish to keep their distance. While many admired her - the idea of calling her a close friend seemed strange. And so, Kikyou was always left alone, to her own and her sister's devices.

 

It was Kikyou's ageless wisdom that had the Shikon no Tama brought to her. She was so wise and powerful, she made such good decisions, surely she would be able to handle this matter.

 

It was only when Kikyou found love that her decisions became questioned. It was love that made herself question her abilities. When love was thrown cruelly in her face, this was when Kikyou truly lost heart. To make up for her poor decision, she would rid the world of the burden of the Shikon no Tama, despite the fact that every inch of her soul told her that it couldn't be this easy.

 

After all...

 

_It was through wisdom that she understood the nature of the Shikon no Tama._

 

**Love**

 

Kagome never thought that when she made the decision to jump back and forth through time, she would find love through this. In fact until recently, Kagome had never really thought of love at all, except in a fairy tale manner - that someday hopefully, she would live happily ever after.

 

Which seemed strange to her now, because now the term happily ever after - seemed so quiet and, well... Boring. Though Kagome often longed for the quiet life, she knew that life wouldn't be the same without the various strong personalities to disrupt it. Kaede's wisdom, Shippou's mischief, Sango's strength, Miroku's pervertedness and, well... Inuyasha. Even people Kagome didn't necessarily like had brought something worthwhile into her life.

 

Despite Kagome's thoughts on the matter, love was something that had always been a part of Kagome's life and seemed to follow her around. She knew that her family loved her dearly and would support her no matter what.

 

When Kagome met people, she didn't think about possibilities for love, but rather for friendship. Houjou was such a sweet and kind person; he'd been such a great help when studying for that science exam. Kouga was brash and rough, but he had a good heart. Inuyasha was a brat.

 

Kagome wasn't idiotic, despite what Inuyasha might say, but she found herself falling for him while battling demons with a bloodlust for power. There was something about him that called to her heart, that echoed through time.

 

Sometimes this frightened Kagome; she couldn't fall in love, she needed to finish school and complete the Shikon no Tama - love would just interfere with that, wouldn't it? She was also frightened because, what if the feeling wasn't real - what if it was something left by Kikyou's soul?

And yet...

 

_It was love that powered the Shikon no Tama._


End file.
